Show Me the Money (U.S. Syndicated Game Show)
Show Me the Money is a television game show hosted by William Shatner which premiered on Wednesday, November 22, 2006 at 8pm on ABC. On December 8, 2006, after the first seven episodes had been taped, an additional six-episode order as well as a planned move to Tuesday nights starting on January 2, 2007 were announced, but the show was cancelled on December 15, 2006. Five of the original seven episodes aired. In 2016, it was announced that Lady Luck Productions and Krueger Productions will team up and produce the reboot version of the series for daily syndication. Unlike the network's run, the reboot would see the money cut down to where the most a player can win is $157,000, and go from an hour to 30 minutes. Dave Price is the host of the current version. Gameplay Before the game, scrolls were randomly distributed to thirteen female dancers known as the $1,000 Dancers. These scrolls show 12 different dollar amounts and a symbol representing the "killer card", which is a yellow triangle. The dollar amounts were: Each turn involved a set of three concealed questions (A, B, and C) with a common initial word or phrase. The player was shown this initial phrase, and picked A, B, or C. The question was read, and the player could either answer it or pass and pick another letter. The player could pass twice on a turn, but then had to answer the remaining question; a player could not return to a previously passed question. After giving an answer, the player picked a dancer who still had her scroll, which was opened; then the correct answer was revealed. If it showed a dollar amount, it was added to the player's pot for a correct answer or subtracted for an incorrect answer. When the player had given either four correct answers (shown as plus signs on the scoreboard) or four wrong answers (minus signs), each for a dollar amount (killer-card turns were not counted), the game ended and the player won the total in the pot. Thus, the maximum amount that could have theorhetically have been won (add signs the total of all four highest dollar amounts) would have been $85,000. The game could also end prematurely if the pot fell so far below zero that it could not become positive given the possible number of correct answers and dollar values remaining; this occurred at least once. The eliminated player who lost would have his/her final dance. Killer Card If the killer card was revealed, a "sudden-death" question was asked (with no option to pass). On the premiere episode only, only an incorrect answer on a regular question when the killer card was revealed would cause the player to face sudden death. The player had to answer correctly or else the game ended at once and the player won nothing. A correct answer on the sudden-death question, if asked, allowed the player to continue to the next turn with the pot unchanged. All the plus signs remained intact. Category:Syndication Category:Syndicated programmes Category:Lady Luck Productions Category:Krueger Productions Category:Game shows